Amor eterno
by Frijol
Summary: Ella sabía que lo amaba; pero su verdadera felicidad era el saber que él también sentía lo mismo por ella, no sabía si seria por siempre; solo estaba segura de que ella no amaría a nadie como lo ama a él; pero su duda seguiría ahí.....
1. Confuciones

**He vuelto a empezar mi Fanfic, no he cambiado la historia, solo la he hecho mas entretenida y explicita, y claro e mejorado mi ortografía que en este momento te has de estar dando cuenta.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dieron consejos, con respecto a mi ortografía, que era pésima, y ahora estoy tratando de mejorar; pero lo que mas me alegra que mis errores estuvieran en mi ortografía y no en mi historia; pero personalmente se que le faltaba un poco de vida por que estaba algo _estéril; _pero quiero aclara que desde antes pensaba cambiar algunas cosas; pero honestamente por mi flojera no lo había echo. Pero sin decir mas les prometo que esta ves la historia va a ser mucho mas interesante que antes.**

**Confusiones**

Ella sabía que lo amaba; pero su verdadera felicidad era el saber que él también sentía lo mismo por ella, no sabía si seria por siempre; solo estaba segura de que ella no amaría a nadie como lo ama a él; pero su duda seguiría ahí; ahora mientras caminaba a su lado, se volvía a hacerse aquella pregunta, la misma que se hacia todos los días, desde hacía 2 años, cuando habían comenzado su relación; solo que esta vez se lo preguntaría y aclararía su duda, lo único que esperaba, era una simple respuesta sincera, aunque no fuera la que deseara.

EL cielo empezaba a pintarse de una tonalidad naranja y daba paso a la luna y la noche; en la torre T había un aire de tranquilidad, cada quien perdido en su pequeño mundo.

-Raven, donde están Rob y Star- pregunto mientras se sentaba junto a ella , en el sofá- no lo se chico bestia – dijo , sin apartar su mirada del libro

- Salieron ha dar un paseo al parque – aclaro Cyborg boy

Sentados en el cálido césped, Robin y Star miraban a la gente pasar, todo estaba tranquilo, a la sobra de un árbol, sentían la frescura del viento, Robin miraba como este, movía los rojizos cabellos de su compañera. El se levanto, era hora de volver, extendió su mano a Star para ayudarla a levantarse; ella le regalo una sonrisa; comenzaron a caminar, la noche había caído, una enorme luna los iluminaba, iban de la mano, Star no podía dejar de ver las estrellas, Robin pensaba que tal vez extrañaba su planeta, y esa era la manera de sentirse cerca de estos, él la miraba tiernamente, ella se percato de esto, y le sonrió. Empezó a hacer mas frio, Robin rodeo a Star con su brazo, ella se detuvo en seco, se giro para poder quedar de frente a el, con una seriedad en su rostro y una voz tímida

– Robin, Te puedo hacer una pregunta – dijo algo nerviosa

- Dime Star- dijo él, sin comprenderla

- Yo quería saber si tu, me amaras por siempre- dijo ocultando sus ojos verdes y sus mejillas que empezaban a ruborizarse

El la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a unos pocos centímetros, sintiendo su respiración y sin decir nada acerco sus labios contra los de ella, para darle un tierno beso. Esa era su forma de decir Si

En la torre T el sonido de la alarma, invadió cada rincón del lugar, todos dejaron sus actividades, no se sorprendieron al ver cuál era la amenaza.

- ¡Oh! Un robot ataca la ciudad – dijo chico bestia en un tono de preocupación

- Esto es de todos los día – dijo Cyborg boy en un tonto sarcástico y divertido

-hay que llamar a Robin y Star- dijo Raven para tratar de que tomaran el asunto mas seriamente

Mientras corrían para alcanzar a Robin y Star en el centro de la ciudad, ya avisados claro de los hechos recientes

Al estar el equipo de nuevo junto, Robin dio la señal de ataque - ¡Titanes ¡a la carga ¡-

Todos pelearon como lo habían echo durante estos últimos meses; siempre unidos y trabajando como un verdadero equipo; solo que esta vez Robin tenia una distracción que tiempo atrás no se había percatado de ella; era la muchacha de tez blanca, de espectacular figura y bellos ojos violetas. No podía creer que jamás se había dado cuenta que debajo de sombrío y oscuro ser; escondía a alguien realmente bello; antes de que pudiera salir por si solo de ese trances , la enorme maquina de fierro ya golpeaba a nuestro héroe ; este cayendo en el suelo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces su adorable novia corrió a ver a su amado, sin saber de los oscuros pensamientos de este.

Rápidamente giro su cuerpo que ya hacía herido, pero no de gravedad en el suelo, rápidamente trato de redimirlo con su voz – Robin estas bien – El abrió sus ojos de golpe, mientras de una forma brusca se paraba, al escuchar el grito de alguien.

El grito provenía de una joven que había sido golpeada por una gigantesca mano robótica; ahora ya hacia en el piso bajo su enorme capa violeta.

Robin corrió haber si se encontraba a salvo, dejando a la pobre de Star aturdida, ya que Robin la había ignorado de una manera horrible por socorrer a Raven

Al llegar a su lado noto que por suerte el golpe que había recibido no era tan grave; y esta ya estaba incorporándose para volver a pelear; pero no antes de agradecer a Robin su preocupación con un gracias y una sonrisa.

Después de que los titanes lucharan feroz mente contra la maquina gigante, este ya estaba echo pedazos en el suelo.

Los titanes se despedían de los espectadores, que efusivamente, les aplaudían, ya que era su manera de agradecerles; con elogios y admiración por haber protegido una vez más su amada ciudad.

Al llegar a la torre ya había anochecido y todos; se disponían a descansar después de una dura batalla.

Pero al trascurrir las horas un atractivo de joven de antifaz, estaba sentado a la orilla de su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño; a causa de sus preocupaciones, de su forma tan inusual de mirar a su compañera de ojos violetas.

* * *

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**


	2. Palabras al viento

**Espero les guste este capitulo :) **

* * *

**Capitulo 2._ Palabras al viento**

Ala mañana siguiente, cuando apenas se asomaban los primero rayitos de sol, Star caminaba rumbo a la habitación de Robin.

Al estar por detrás de la puerta, empezó a tocar suavemente para ver si le respondía; después de un rato se oyó una voz por dentro que le dio la autorización de entrar.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta acercarse, lo suficiente para hablar con Robin; esta era la habitación que mas apreciaba Star, ya que todo contenía la esencia y la forma de ser de Robin.

Después de contemplar por un momento la habitación, se dispuso a hablar con Robin, el cual estaba parado justo al frente de ella.

- Quería saber si te gustaría Ir a andar en bicicleta conmigo, es un dia hermoso – dijo mientras dibujaba un sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero parecía que Robin no la había escuchado por que su mente estaba en otro lado

-Estas bien – dijo, mientras en sus ojos verdes se mostraba preocupación

-Si – mientras salía de sus pensamientos

-Vamos – pregunto

-si- dijo un tanto frío

- Ok- dijo, con una gran sonrisa es su rostro, y se marcho de ahí dejando de nuevo solo al chico; pero sin antes despedirse de el con un tierno beso en la mejilla, que desato en el una sonrisa sincera.

Star iba saliendo de la habitación y Robin tras de ella, cuando en el pasillo se encontraron con Raven, que amablemente los saludo –buenos días- dijo mientras, la pareja le correspondía el saludo.

-Hoy iremos a andar en bicicleta, es un día hermoso y es bueno salir a pasear a veces – dijo con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos verdes; mientras sujetaba su brazo con el de Robin

Robin sintió por un momento, que el brazo de Star, lo oprimía, y que no deberían estar tan cerca enfrente de Raven; pero después comprendió que lo que pensaba era una tontería, ya que Star era su novia y la amaba y Raven lo sabía.

La mañana trascurrió tranquilamente y llego la hora de desayunar; todos ya se encontraban abajo en la mesa esperando que Cyborg by les sirviera su _especialidad_

Ya entrada la tarde, Robin y Star se disponían a salir para dar su tan esperado paseo; al llegar a donde se rentan las bicicletas.

- enseguida vuelvo con su equipo- dijo amablemente el encargado

- esto será muy divertido – dijo Star mientras saltaba a abrazar a su novio

Esperaron unos minutos y apareció, el hombre con su equipo y bicicletas; después de darles las indicaciones de seguridad, pudieron partir.

Tenían que subir un risco, era por donde pasaban todas las bicicletas, en el camino no podían ir hablando, pero con solo sonreírse bastaba, comos si leyeran el pensamiento del otro; a su lado izquierda , mientras subían , podían apreciar , el mar sus aguas cristalinas y la brisa salada que provenía de esta , a lo lejos un atardecer amelocotonado se acercaba.

Cuando por fin llegaron, a la cima, notaron que eran los únicos, inmediatamente se bajaron, y sentaron sobre la húmeda y fresa hierva verde. Star recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Robin y este acariciaba sus cabellos rojizos. En ese momento en el que el sol se hundía en las profundas aguas para dar paso a la luna, Robin, empezó a comprender lo equivocado que estaba, al pensar en Raven de una manera especial, y lo miserable que era por ello.

Entonces Star que ignoraba los pensamientos de Robin, se incorporo, para poderlo así, ver a la cara, le dio una pequeña sonrisa que ilumino sus ojos.

-Robin, te amo – y sin decir más lo beso

Este correspondió a su beso.

Después de otra hora, Robin y Star llegaron a la torre T

-ola – dijo chico bestia con su habitual emoción

-¿Por que no vamos por una pizza? – propuso Star al ver que ninguno había cenado

Todos aceptaron alegremente, todos ecepto Raven que al parecer no tenia hambre, y prefería leer un libro que estas en una sosa pizzería.

-yo también me quedare – dijo Robin – es que estoy un poco candado

Todos aceptaron y se fueron al poco rato.

Paso un momento y Robin que se encontraba aburrido en su habitación decidió ver que hacia su compañera

- Raven – dijo mientras tocaba la puerta- puedo pasar-

- si Robin pasa – dijo, sentada en su cama, sin apartar la vista de su libro

-¿quería saber si no tenias hambre?

-no, aun no – ni siquiera se molesto en verlo al rostro

-ok- se disponía a salir hasta que escucho que lo llamaba

-Robin, gracias por ayudarme ayer – dijo tratando de que sus miradas no se cruzaran, auque era imposible.

-no te preocupes – dijo – ese es mi trabajo- tratando de no ser insensible, para evitar caer en aquella confusión otra ves

- bueno – un poco decepcionada de su respuesta, mientras volvía a dirigir la mirada a su libro

Robin se acerco a donde ella estaba sentada, intento que lo viera a la cara, pero esta solo podía mirar su libro

- yo siempre estaré ahí para protegerte – ella, no le devolvió la mirada

Robin salio de la habitación, después, Raven pudo meditar lo que había ocurrido, lo que el le había dicho. Salio de su habitación de inmediato, y fue directamente a la de él; la puerta estaba abierta, Robin la vio de inmediato, se preguntaba que hacia ella ahí.

-pedimos comida china –dijo – y hablamos – después le dio una sonrisa

Si- Robin, no se imagino que reaccionaria así – si – y le devolvió la sonrisa

Paso un rato, para que llegara la comida, en ese tiempo ninguno se dirigió la palabra , hasta que esta llego , después ambos se acomodaron en el comedor , y se pusieron a comer en silencio ; pero sin darse cuenta al poco rato ambos ya estaban platicando , hasta que empezaban a reír juntos , su compañía era grata para ambos.

En la pizzería, todos se la pasaban bien, estaban sentados en una mesa circular; Chico bestia y Star juntos y frente a ellos se sentaba Cyborg boy.

Ya casi acababan de comer, solo faltaba que Cyborg boy y chico bestia terminaran su segunda pizza entera de carne y tofu respectivamente. En ese momento Cyborg boy se disculpo, ya que necesitaba ir al baño.

Ese era el momento que necesitaba Star, para hablar con Chico bestia a solas, miro hacia este, devoraba una rebanada de pizza, el queso le escurría, y ni siquiera podía prestar atención a Star.

-Chico bestia – dijo mientras trataba de atrapar su atención

-dime Star- no poniendo la atención adecuada

- he notado que Robin se comporta un poco raro – tenia que pensar como explicárselo de una manera sencilla – con Raven

- raro- dijo de una manera un poco mas seria

Más – agacho la mirada – más dulce

Sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire, hubo un incomodo silencio; chico bestia, dejo su rebanada, y miro fijamente Star que seguía con la mirada baja.

-a que te refieres – parecía confundido y molesto, ciertamente no quería comprenderlo

- pues – lo miro a los ojos apenada – si

¿Por qué me los dices a mí? – aparentaba ingenuidad

-te gusta Raven ¿no? – lo dijo de un modo algo frio

- si – miro hacia abajo, de manera pensativa

-olvídalo, no creo que sea nada – trato de animar a su amigo, pero era imposible

Ninguno volvió a decir nada, hasta que llego Cyborg boy, quien los noto extraños pero no dijo nada; en el camino de regreso todos permanecieron callados y ninguno trato de entablar conversación alguna, el regreso a la torre T parecía eterno; cuando por fin llegaron se sorprendieron al ver la escena que se a continuación se presenciaba.

* * *

**Gracias :D prometo sera mas entretenida :)**


	3. Conversaciones incomodas

**Después de mucho tiempo, aquí les tengo otro capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado :)**

* * *

**3._ Conversaciones Incomodas**

Sabían que como equipo debían estar juntos, que todos eran una familia; pero en todo este tiempo jamás habían visto una estrecha amistad entre Robin y Raven; pero ahora, parecían tener una amistosa cena, inclusive antes de que se dieran cuenta de su presencia, parecían tener una conversación, como si fue algo muy común entre ambos; no era algo de que tener celos pensó Star, quien inmediatamente miro a Chico bestia, este tenía una expresión poco común en él, parecía serio, tal vez molesto y confundido.

Intercambiaron indiferentes saludos, no comentaron lo que acababan de ver, para algunos no era algo importante, ni hablaron de cómo les había ido en la pizzería; cada quien subió a su habitación después de un rato, olvidando lo que habían visto y tomándolo como algo sin importancia se despidieron mas amistosamente y se dieron las buenas noches.

A pesar de todo y de fingir no darle importancia, había dos miembros del equipo, que parecían no poder borrar aquellas imágenes de su mente, Star y Chico bestia, ambos sentían perder el control de sus sentimientos y caer en la inseguridad y celos. Chico bestia tenía miedo, ya que él aun no había revelado sus verdaderos sentimientos y le aterraba pensar que alguien pudiera quitarle a Raven. El frió del viento quebranto las frágiles preocupaciones de ambos y dieron paso al sueño.

La luna dio paso al sol, despertaron con la calidez de la mañana, Robin iba caminando por el pasillo, acababa de salir de su habitación.

-Robin- dijo estar llamándolo desde la puerta de su habitación, este se dirigió hacia ella- quería saber si te gustaría ir a cenar hoy

-claro- contesto, esbozando una sonrisa, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

El día transcurrió de una manera tranquila, no hubo emergencias, cada quien se ocupo de hacer lo que más le gustara; a lo lejos se veía caer la tarde, el sol se ocultaba a tras de los enormes edificios, poco a poco se iba apreciando la luz de la luna y la oscuridad de la noche, manchando el cielo de estrellas; un joven esperando bajo las escaleras, vestido elegantemente con un esmoquin, esperaba a su novia.

Escucho unos pasos a su espalda, era ella pensó; se giro para verla y se sorprendió al ver lo hermosa que se veía, lucía un bonito vestido de tirantes rosado y su cabello acomodado con una pequeña peineta de brillantes; Raven se había ofrecido amablemente a peinarla y había hecho una buen trabajo, sus amigos sabían de su salida y habían decidido no molestarlos.

- Nos vamos – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras extendía su mano hacia ella

- si – mientras se acercaba a darle un beso

La noche transcurría lentamente, ambos estaban disfrutando de la cena, el restaurante era bello y se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad; hablaron de toda clase de temas, hubo momentos de silencio en los que solo se miraban a los ojos, sonreían y volvían a hablar, Star era muy feliz con él, deseaba que él también. Star busco su mano sobre la mesa, la tomo, se miraron a los ojos, parecía que en ese momento el tiempo se congelo, quiso transmitir a través de sus hermosos ojos esmeralda todo lo que sentía, sus miedos y su amor por él.

- Te amo- dijo Robin, acariciando su mano y acercándose a ella para darle un beso en los labios, beso que ella correspondió tímidamente.

- yo también te amo- dijo con una sonrisa

La noche continuo, hasta legar a su final, subieron al auto T, después de un rato ninguno pronuncio palabra alguna, a pesar de aquella maravillosa velada, Star seguía con aquellas extrañas imágenes en su mente; miro a Robin, quien conducía tranquilamente, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Robin, que piensas de Raven- dijo Star, él inmediatamente la volteo a ver, confundido de su pregunta.

-es una buena amiga- dijo con una expresión seria- también una gran heroína- volteando a ver el camino, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Raven leía un libro en su habitación, se le veía tranquila, a oscuras era como más le gustaba, solo la iluminaba una pequeña lámpara que estaba sobre su buro, sentada en su cama se le tan tierna, pensó Chico bestia, mirándola desde la puerta, desde ahí podría sentir el olor de su perfume, violetas; al pensar en ello no pudo contenerse y se río tímidamente; Raven sabía que él estaba ahí, pero le gustaba pensar que él la miraba de una manera especial, por lo que no dijo nada, solo sonrió tímidamente.

-Raven- dijo acercándose lentamente a ella hasta quedar frente a su cama, ella levanto la mirada para verlo a los ojos – tu, sabes lo que siento por ti verdad – dijo sonriendo tímidamente, al ver la expresión sorprendida de ella.

- ¿Qué sientes por mi?- pregunto, agachando la mirada para que sus ojos no se cruzaran

-eres mi mejor amiga- se inclino a ella, esbozando una tierna sonrisa, ella mira hacia arriba y pudo ver un brillo en sus ojos verdes, después él le dio un beso en la frente y volvió a incorporarse sin dejar de sonreír, hubo un momento de silencio.

Robin y Star iban rumbo a la torre T, en la radio se escuchaba una melodía un tanto melancólica, Star decidió apagarlo, miro a través de la ventanilla las pequeñas gotas de lluvillas, que quedaban atrapadas en este y como se deslizaban lentamente asía abajo, perdiéndose en el pedimento; miro a Robin.

Robin, enserio me amas- lo miro un tanto preocupada

Si Star, te amo- le dijo con una sonrisa, extrañado de su creciente duda, al ver que esta lo miraba, como si en el fondo no le creyera- decidió estacionarse; ella no dijo nada al ver que el hacía eso; pero en el fondo le pareció extraño; ya hecho esto, aun en la sorpresa de ella, tomo las manos de Star.

- Star, pase lo que pase, nunca dudes que te amo – acaricio su mejilla, la acerco a él lentamente y le dio un largo y tierno beso, después no dijeron nada y solo sonrieron.

Pasaba de la media noche, todos dormían tranquilamente en sus habitaciones, especialmente a los que ya no los perseguían las preocupaciones, Star y Chico bestia, podían decir, que por ahora no tenían miedo de perder a la persona que amaban; solo una persona parecía no estar tranquilo con su conciencia, la confusión y el remordimiento lo asfixiaban-

Robin, no podía dejar de hacerse a ver que el amaba Star, trataba en su interior, volver a tener la seguridad que, hace unos días había perdido, a cusa de aquellos ojos violetas, en lo que se había fijado por primera vez; pero tenía que reconoces que algo en Raven le atrajo y le gusto; no sabía si sería un sentimiento de atracción, de cariño o amor, o el descubrir que ella es algo más que una compañera, que podría ser una verdadera amiga. Salió molesto consigo mismo de su habitación; bajo a la cocina por un poco de agua, no encendió ninguna luz, bastaba con la que producía la luna que entraba por las enormes ventanas; no regreso a su habitación, no podría conciliar el sueño con tantas preguntas en su cabeza, decidió subir al balcón; pero al abrir la enorme puerta corrediza se sorprendió al ver que no él único ahí.

* * *

**Gracias por su atención y comentarios :D **


	4. Sentimientos encontrados

******Ok, aqui esta mi diguiente capitulo, se que me demoro mucho pero creanme trato de apurarme lo mas que puedo, bueno espero que les guste este capitulo**

**4._ Sentimientos encontrados**

Una joven de bellos ojos violetas miraba el cielo, las estrellas, iluminando su bella piel blanca con la luz de la luna, el frío viento movió delicadamente sus cabellos y la fragancia de su piel lleno el aire a aquel dulce aroma a violetas, permanecía sentada parecía pensativa, por lo que Robin decidió no molestarla, solo permaneció mirándola, el tiempo parecía volverse más lento.

- Que piensas- le pregunto ella, aun dándole la espalda y sin perder de vista la luna.

- nada- dijo sorprendido de que ella supiera que él estaba ahí.

- quieres sentarte- bajo la mirada, miraba lo que era la ciudad, un mar negro, donde nacían pequeñas luces, que le recordaban a las estrellas.

- si - contesto mientras se sentaba justo a su lado, la miro por un momento, después miro la ciudad, pero en el fondo seguía hundido en sus pensamientos, en los cuales ella era parte.

- Raven-

-dime- contesto ella, en ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron, a él le daban una clase de paz aquellos ojos violetas tan misteriosos, que en el fondo sentía que ocultaban un pasado lleno de dolor, que hacía que le dieran ganas de protegerla.

- es una noche muy linda ¿no?-

- sí, lo es- dijo ella, le parecía una pregunta sin sentido, lo cual hizo que ella le sonriera, a él le encanto aquella sonrisa, parecía tan natural, mostraba lo que ella era en verdad.

-tanto como tu –

Aquellas palabras nublaron la mente de la muchacha, provoco que se sintiera confundida y borro aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

-Gracias- fue lo único que pudo contestar. Pasaron unos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, ambos solo miraban la negrura del cielo abrigada por la luz de la luna y las estrellas -me tengo que ir a dormir, buenas noches- dijo ella mientras se levantaba, y se dirigía a la puerta, solo dándole una pequeña mirada a Robin evitando que sus ojos se cruzaran.

-Buenas noches Raven-

Robin solo se quedo unos minutos en aquel lugar, miraba el cielo tratando de escudriñar de las estrellas, la respuestas a sus preguntas, de leer sus mensajes ocultos, tal vez ahí en contraria la solución a lo que sentía y lo que comenzaba a sentir.

A la mañana siguiente todos se encontraban en el living descansando.

-hola – saludo alegremente Star, que bajaba las escaleras.

-pareces feliz- dijo en tono alegre Cyborg boy - ¿Qué hicieron anoche?

-nada, solo pasamos una noche maravillosa- contesto, ella mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sillón y miraba tiernamente a su novio que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la habitación, él la miraba con la misma ternura, aun vivía su cariño por ella.

Raven estaba ahí y pudo escuchar lo que dijo Star y no pudo evitar sentirse triste, eran sentimientos extraños para ella, pero se sentía afortunada de poder tener sentimientos, hacía dos años cuando por fin había superado su problema y podía demostrar sus sentimientos.

Robin miro a Raven, desde donde estaba y se acerco a ella.

-podemos hablar – le pregunto.

-ok – contesto indiferentemente.

Ambos subieron y se quedaron en el pasillo, él solo buscaba una escusa para estar a su lado, conocerla y ver si llegaría a ser su mejor amiga o lo que el menos deseaba, algo más.

-te gustaría trabajar hoy en el auto T – dijo esperando un Sí.

-¡No!- sin saberlo en ese momento ella estaba un poco molesta

- está bien no quería molestarte- dijo algo decepcionado y confundido

- no, discúlpame – dijo apenada.

En ese momento, llego Star, quien salto hacia los brazos de Robin, abrazándolo con mucha ternura.

-yo mejor los dejo solos- dijo Raven alejándose de ahí para no seguir viendo aquella escena que la lastimaba y confundía tanto, entro a su habitación y se recostó en su cama, se disponía leer un libro, mientras pensaba el por qué le entristecía ver a si a Robin y a Star y el por qué Robin la había tratado tan especial.

En ese momento alguien toco a su puerta, que haría que su día se alegrara y alejaría sus tristezas, pero principalmente sus dudas.

* * *

**Grasias por su atencion :)**


	5. Un dia especial

**Hola después de un buen tiempo sin escribir, estoy devuelta creo que he mejorado y deseo publicar más seguido, bueno espero que les guste (:**

* * *

**5._ Un día especial**

- Pase - dijo la chica sin prestar atención a quien se encontraba recargado en la puerta.

El chico de grandes ojos verdes se acerco a ella lentamente, noto que no lo miraba, estaba más ocupada a su libro, que a lo que ocurría, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y la contemplo en un momento.

- Estas bien- dijo el chico

- Si – dijo tímidamente Raven, se sorprendió al oír quien era el que estaba a su lado, sabía que no podía mentirle

- Yo quería saber, si querías pasar el día conmigo- dijo algo sonrojado.

- Si, por qué no – le dio una pequeña sonrisa, al menos no pasaría todo el día sola en su habitación, confundiéndose ella misma

Después de un rato decidieron salir a la calle, como hacia algo de frio, ambos llevaban suéteres encima de su habitual traje, era un día nublado y con frio tal y como le gustaban a Raven. Se pusieron a caminar por las calles, viendo las tiendas y a las personas a su alrededor, no acostumbraban a salir solos, en el camino iban platicando y riendo, chico bestia se detuvo.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – dijo

- Me acompañas a la biblioteca por algo – dijo ella, pensado que él no accedería

- ¿biblioteca? – dijo algo confundido – si, vamos - y la tomo de la mano, mientras cruzaban la calle, ella solo se sonrojo.

Llegaron a una enorme biblioteca, subieron las escaleras, aun tomados de la mano, entraron y Raven comenzó a caminar por los pasillo, buscando y mirando los libros, viendo cual sería el mejor, mientras el chico de ojos verdes se conformaba con mirarla y pasar a su lado momentos que la hicieran feliz, sin importar el lugar en el que estuvieran.

- Que tanto me ves – dijo ella

- Nada, sigue buscando –dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa, que ella correspondió.

Al fin encontró el que buscaba ella se estiro para alcanzarlo, pero antes de que se levitara para llegar hasta él, chico bestia con un poco de esfuerzo y sin usar sus poderes lo tomo, y se lo entrego, sin dejar de mirarla, Raven se sonrojo un poco y comenzó a caminar hacia donde la bibliotecaria para evitar que el chico lo notara.

Mientras en la torre T, Robin estaba en la cocina buscando algo de tomar y se encontró con Cyborg boy.

- Ola Robin, ¿Qué te pasa? – el chico parecía algo distraído

- Nada, has visto a Raven – dijo en tono distante

- Salió con chico bestia –

- Está bien, que extraño –

Antes de que Cyborg boy pudiera contestar el por qué de su respuesta, Robin ya no se encontraba en la cocina. En el pasillo se encontró a su alegre y distante a sus problemas, novia.

- Hola cariño – salto dándole un fuerte abrazo – has visto a Raven

- No, salió con chico bestia – dijo algo serio

- Ellos hacen una linda pareja – dijo ella con su usual alegría

- Si, supongo

Chico bestia y Raven y van caminando por las calles, el cielo seguía aun nublado, las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, se dirigían a una cafetería, chico bestia tomo la mano de su compañera, esperando que ella no se negara, lo cual ella no hiso, la chica miro sus manos juntas y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Llegaron a un pequeño café de la ciudad, se sentaron y una mesera se acerco y comenzaron a pedir.

- ¿Que desena pedir? – dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa

- Cualquier cosa sin cafeína – dijo el chico, muy seguro de sí.

- No entiendo – dijo la mesera pensando que era un broma

- Bueno, leche y espuma, por favor – dijo el chico amablemente

- Ok y para su novia –

- Un café americano – dijo Raven, aparentando no haber escuchado lo que dijo.

La señorita se fue, en ese rato y hasta que llegaron sus bebidas, no había dicho nada ninguno de los dos, el ambiente era lindo, tranquilo y cálido, Raven miraba la lluvia a través de la ventana, chico bestia se preguntaba qué es lo que estaría pensado, a veces le gustaría ser tan listo como ella, tal vez así se fijaría mas en el, a veces quiera ser alguien mas como Robin, si como él.

En la cafetería ambos la pasaron muy bien, chico bestia en varias ocasiones la hiso reír y sonreír, el ayudo a alegrarla y distraerla, por un momento Raven olvido sus dudas y problemas y se dedico a ser una niña normal conviviendo con un buen amigo.

Cuando salieron ya estaba atardeciendo y estaba a punto de volver a llover, comenzaron a caminar se disponían a regresar a la torre T, no caminar mucho cuando comenzó a llover más fuerte que antes, chico bestia la tomo de la mano y corrieron por las desiertas calles buscando donde esconderse de la lluvia, encontraron un pequeño puesto con un techo que los protegería, chico bestia jalo tan fuerte a Raven que hiso que ella se acercara mucho a él, casi provocando que se dieran un beso.

- Disculpa – dijo el chico verde algo cansado y sonrojado

- No te preocupes – contesto ella al mismo tiempo que se separaba de él y volteaba la cara a otra dirección.

- Mira, ya paro la lluvia, regresemos - le dijo tomándola de la mano.

Tomaron un taxi y en el transcurso del viaje nadie dijo nada, al parecer Raven estaba cansada, porque no se dio cuenta de que termino recostada en el hombro de chico bestia, el mientras acariciaba sus cabellos morados y la miraba dormir. El viaje fue tranquilo, al llegar el la despertó suavemente, pago el taxi y caminaron hacia la entrada, pero antes de que chico bestia pudiera abrir la puerta Raven lo detuvo del brazo.

- Chico bestia, espera – dijo Raven – me divertí mucho hoy contigo, gracias, me alegraste el día – dijo mientras se acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero él se giro e hiso que se besaran en los labios, rápidamente se separaron.

- Disculpa – dijo el apenado y feliz

- No te preocupes – dijo ella muy sonrojada ocultando una pequeña sonrisa, mientras abría la puerta, para que ambos entraran.

Ya dentro se despidieron y cada quien se fue a su habitación, Raven iba caminando por el pasillo recordando todo lo sucedía en el día, al abrir la puerta no se imagino que alguien la estuviera esperando.

* * *

**Lo continuare rápido, gracias por sus comentarios (:**


	6. Celos

**Uh! Otro Capitulo :D espero les guste :)**

**

* * *

**

**6._ Celos**

- ¡Robin! – dijo la chica algo sorprendida al verlo sentando en su cama.

- Hasta que llegaron – dijo en tono molesto acercándose a ella

- Porque te molestas, que tiene de malo lo que haga o deje de hacer – dijo ella en modo de defensa pero en un tono tranquilo

- Por que – por un momento el chico no supo que decir – todos tenemos que estar descansados y como equipo preparados para una emergencia – mejor escusa no encontró

- Ok, como tú y Star anoche – dijo ella algo molesta, el chico no supo que decir – Robin, fuera de mi cuarto y déjame de regañar, no soy una niña

Robin la miro y noto la frialdad en sus palabras, el chico agacho la cabeza por un momento para volver a mirarla, soltó una leve risa seguida de una tierna sonrisa, antes de salir decidió acercase a ella y susurrarle algo al odio

- Se nota que ya no eres una niña – en un tono demasiado que provoco sonrojar a la chica, después de eso salió de su habitación dejando a una pobre chica un poco mas confundida

La noche fue tranquila y fría, el que lloviera ayudo a Raven a conciliar el sueño después de tantas emociones en el día.

Robin se despertó un poco más animado, se vistió y arreglo para bajar con sus compañeros, había dormido más que de costumbre, al salir de su cuarto vio que chico bestia salía de la habitación de Raven, el chico no pudo evitar sentir algo de celos.

- Chico bestia – grito Robin – ¿Qué hacías en el cuarto de Raven?

- Fui a avisarle que ya está el desayuno – dijo con una sonrisa chico bestia

- Ok – dijo Robin sintiéndose como un completo idiota

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, todos estaban en la sala haciendo lo habitual, Cyborg boy y chico bestia jugando video juegos, Raven leyendo y Star y Robin hablando. Fue hasta que chico bestia se acerco a hablar con Raven.

- Puedo hablar contigo – le dijo con una gran sonrisa

- Si – respondió ella

- Ven vamos a fuera – dijo chico bestia tomándola de la mano y conduciéndola hacia el patio.

Robin había escuchado todo y disimulado lo más posible decidió seguirlos, se coloco detrás de una pared para poder oír mejor sin ser visto.

- Raven, te – dijo el chico verde con algo de pena – salir a cenar conmigo

- Si – dijo de forma cortante para evitar que notara que comenzaba a sonrojarse

Del otro lado de esa pared estaba Robin, sorprendido de la respuesta de Raven, su primer impulso fue salir de ahí molesto, pero decido esperar y quedarse a escuchar.

- Me alegra que hayas aceptado yo tenía pensado que – pero chico bestia fue interrumpido por la alarma de los Titanes, eso hizo que todos corrieran a Living.

Robin fue el primero de ellos en llegar, para esconder el hecho de que los estaba espiando.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto nervioso, mas por lo que había echo que por lo que podría ocurrir.

- Al parecer hubo una explosión en uno de los edificios del centro, tal vez algo cayó del cielo – contesto Cybor boy

- Ok, pues andando Titanes – dijo Robin

Cuando los chicos llegaron el lugar estaba lleno de personas que trataban de acercarse al lugar a pesar de los intentos de las policías de detenerlos, una enorme nube de polvo impedía la visibilidad, se podía ver una parte del destruido edificio, que al parecer estaba abandonado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Los chicos se acercaron, Robin pregunto si había heridos un oficial le contesto que no, pero al parecer algo había caído del cielo ocasionando que gran parte del edificio de destruyera. El chico comenzó a acercarse tratando de ver atraves del humo, se detuvo en seco al escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban a él, se empezaron a hacer más fuertes, los Titanes se pusieron en posición de ataque, pero al ver que la figura que se comenzaba a divisar parecía el de una joven que caminaba a tambaleantes pasos sobre los escombros, se detuvieron para mirarla mejor. Todos estaban atónitos, solo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Robin es que pudieron ver su apariencia, al parecer no tenía ningún rasguño, era de tez blanca, cabello negro y rizado, antes de que Robin pudiera acercarse a ayudarla, la chica se desplomo en el piso en un solo susurro _- ayúdenme-_

_

* * *

_**Gracias por leer :)**


End file.
